


Delivery - Morning After

by Aithilin



Series: Fresh Start [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Noct and Nyx were used to sleeping late, not waking up to actual conversation with old friends in their kitchen.





	Delivery - Morning After

Ignis was up and around with Prompto by the time Noct was the next morning. He could hear them moving in the small apartment, Prompto’s laugh through the walls and Iggy’s lower voice. He could hear them moving around the small, familiar kitchen, and dragged himself away from Nyx and the warmth of the bed to go and check on the visitors. To go check on the little intrusion of history he had spent the better part of two years trying to avoid. 

It was too easy to fall into a routine with Nyx. With the hours of the bar and the way he could stumble in after a hunt at any time of day. They weren’t often awake before noon, and it was jarring to smell the coffee before actually getting up. 

“Good morning,” Noct started as he padded into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “You guys okay?”

It was so easy to gently manoeuvre around Prompto like he used to when they shared space, to pat his back and offer a small, tired smile as he made his way for the coffee. To be greeted by that bright smile in return. 

“Morning, though it’s closer to noon,” Prompto had a mug in his own hand, moved to lean against the counter near where Iggy was standing. Where they had been talking; “Hope you don’t mind we made ourselves at home.”

“No, not at all,” Noct smiled, happy at least there was some familiarity between them from the hunts in Lucis, from crossing paths out in the wilds where there was only muscle memory to work with. Where their ability to work well together was just a fluke to them, and a missed habit to Noct. “What brings you here, anyway? Nyx never said.”

“Diplomatic duty,” Ignis offered; “And just visiting an old friend. He never mentioned you.”

Noct hadn’t thought that Nyx was in contact with anyone else. But then, they had fallen into a routine of not speaking about these things— about Lucis and their respective histories. So far, it had saved him from coming up with more details he wasn’t prepared to think of, and had let them just connect again without questioning it too much. But Noct hadn’t thought that Nyx had stayed in touch with his old friends, with the ties back to Lucis. “He wouldn’t.” 

“Don’t see why not,” Prompto was grinning, setting his coffee down and reaching for the ever present camera. He raised it, and Noct could see the question before it even started, remembered the first time he was asked. It hadn’t been as forward then, as confident, just shy Prompto and his cheap, old camera in high school; “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Go for it,” Noct said as he poured his coffee, relaxed with the mug and steam warming his hands. Prompto had been the only one to ever ask about taking pictures, Noct had always just thought the camera flash came with the territory. At least he had remembered to throw on more than just boxers this time, even if the loose shirt he had stolen from Nyx ages ago could have been in better condition. “Should I even ask what the diplomatic duty was? Or is?”

The scars were still vivid on Ignis’ face, still dark reminders that he had lost more than most. Noct his the regret behind the mug and offered Prompto a wide-eyed look for his camera. The stance between them, the familiarity, was almost enough to feel like home— like the old apartment Noct had never returned to, like the last morning they had shared before packing up the necessities for a road trip. It was only missing Gladio grumbling by the door about them not being prepared for camping. Only missing the fretful texts from the Citadel asking where they were and if they were on schedule— mostly from Clarus.

“Just a small matter,” Ignis offered, dismissing Noct’s question in a way he never would have before; “I’m sure we won’t intrude on you long.”

“It’s fine, really. Nyx is glad to see you,” he was glad to see them. They both looked happy, healthy, despite the chaos that must have been rebuilding the kingdom Noct had left in ruins. 

There was a guilt to that— the loss of his lineage, his legacy, what little he had been able to keep of Lucis rested in the scars he carried. The scars Nyx hadn’t asked about yet. Just like Noct hadn’t asked about the burns. He should have, by all accounts, stayed in Insomnia. He should have stayed and helped his friends, his family then, rebuild and draw the people back. But all he could see there was the rubble and ruin and blood. 

There was a reason Nyx had left when he recovered, too. Noct suspected it matched his own reasons. 

“So you stuck with the hunting, then?” Prompto asked from behind his camera, now wandering the apartment to get shots of whatever interested him. Noct didn’t bother hiding his smile at the sight of the other man trying to get dynamic shots of the trinkets he and Nyx had collected. “Or are you working?”

“Still hunting. Why? Want to tag along?”

“Nah,” Prompto grinned at him, and Noct saw the boy he knew in high school, only more confident. More assured of himself. The insecurity and fear melted away in their own trials, the grief not touching his warmth. Noct missed him. “I don’t think we have the time. And I’m totally a man of peace now.”

“Right.”

“I am! Official photographer and everything,” And there was that energy. 

He almost wondered what would happen now if he returned to Insomnia with them. If the Lucian influence would still hold there, as it did when he left. If they would notice him for who he was again. The last time he had tested his theory, Gladio had punched him for “disappearing” on them again. Prompto had hugged him so tightly, he was certain his ribs were bruised. And when Ignis had heard his voice— when it clicked in his mind that it was him, that he was there and living and speaking to them— Noct had nearly collapsed in relief. 

That memory of their realisation, their happiness, was almost enough to tempt him back. To let himself be chained to the Citadel. 

The last time he had been tempted, they disconnect returned when they ventured as far as Hammerhead. He watched, again, as that recognition faded from them. 

He couldn’t watch that again. Couldn’t force them to stay by his side like prisoners while he sat in a gilded cage for a kingdom that got along just fine without him and with the memory of a martyr that was more powerful than he could ever be. 

He couldn’t force Nyx to come with him. 

“Thinking, pretty thing,” he hadn’t noticed Nyx coming into the kitchen. Blushed as he realised that he had tuned the others out as he struggled to choose which life he wanted more. 

But he did notice as Nyx wrapped his own hands around his still warm mug. Smiled as Nyx stooped to kiss him, then flip Prompto off as the camera shutter announced a whole new slew of photos for his album. 

Noct returned the smile, relinquishing his coffee. “Problem with that, bartender?”

“Leads to trouble,” Nyx grinned, sipping on the rest of Noct’s coffee before he turned to their guests. “You guys sticking around?”

“Not this time,” Ignis said, already comfortable enough— adapted enough— in the strange apartment to bring his and Prompto’s empty mugs to the sink; “But we may have longer on our way back through, if you’ll have us.”

“You know my door’s open,” Nyx nodded. 

“Just keep the noise down, next time?” Prompto nudged Nyx as he passed them to collect his and Ignis’ bag. “It’s kinda depressing to be reminded that I’m not getting laid.”

“Whose fault is that, kid?” Nyx smirked as Noct blushed. “I could set you up with someone.”


End file.
